Something Stolen, Something Used
by SimTea
Summary: "God I detest Monday… Why did it have to be Monday?... Why does it have to be happening at all?... No, I got what I asked for... I agreed to this... Kevin wants to know what is wrong… No, I do not want him to figure it out… I do not want anybody to figure out."
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

He was royally screwed. He was majorly, ultra, uber screwed.

The end of the day was a cause for celebration for many students, but not for Kevin. At least not today.

He was already having a bad day, he didn't need anything else making it worse. However, it seems like life was laughing at him, because as soon as he closed his locker door, he heard a voice over the intercom calling him to the principal's office. Many of his locker neighbors looked towards him wondering what he could've done. "This can't be good," he groaned to himself.

When Kevin entered the office he was met with both the principle and his coach, _Nope, this is not good at all_.

After a long and extensive discussion about grades, he was told point-blank that if he couldn't keep up his C average this year, they will be forced to kick him off the football team come next year. Kevin looked to his coach, a strong but soft-hearted man, for any sort of help or argument against the principle, but what met him was sternness and a small bit of disappointment. Begrudgingly he looked back at the principal and agreed to his terms. He was a junior now and they were no longer cutting him any slack.

In the past his grades were fairly decent. The majority were C's with the occasional D every once in a while. The principal was able to overlook the D's because of how few and far between they were. He was also doing extremely well as a football player. He took the school by storm his freshman year, which only added to the slight favoritism his principle and coach had over him.

But his grades could no longer be overlooked. There were too many D's and, because he was an upperclassman now, his team wholeheartedly relied on him.

Kevin was always an exceptional athlete, best of the best, captain of the football team for crying out loud, but a rather average student. However, this year proved to be more difficult than the others. He was barely getting C's in some classes and his midterms turned out to be rather… unimpressive. He failed a few and barely passed the rest. He's been trying to make up for them these past few weeks, but nothing seems to be working, he just doesn't understand the material.

After agreeing to the principles demands and his coaches concerns, Kevin stormed out of the office and sunk into his own thoughts, _Whoever made that stupid ass rule deserves to be punched into next Tuesday. I just don't get it, and I don't get my classes._

He had already asked a few of his teachers for help but they explained things to him like he already understood it. As he left the school to make his way to the student parking lot, he just couldn't wrap his head around how they expected him to do better in his classes.

He could tell that he was one of the last students to still be at school because his motorcycle was also one of the last vehicles in the student parking lot.

Ah, his motorcycle. His baby.

His motorcycle was one of the few things that could make him happy just by looking at it. He just needed to see it and he was already in a slightly better mood.

As Kevin got on his motorcycle and put on his helmet, he thought to himself, _I could get a tutor_.

When he peeled out of the parking lot he realized, _Yeah but who in their right mind would tutor me? The entire school knows that I'm a hothead, that's half the reason why I'm so good at football. Anyone that would be capable of tutoring me would be afraid of me. So I ask again, who in their right mind would want to tutor me?_

He pulled into his driveway and thanked whoever was willing to listen that his house was only a five minute drive from the high school. He desperately needed to relieve some of this stress.

He quickly went up to his room and changed into some comfortable workout clothes which really only consisted of a white wife beater, gray sweatpants, and some comfy tennis shoes.

His basement had been turned into a small workout station a long time ago when it was discovered that Kevin wanted to get into football. His father had also recommended it because he himself was going to a gym quite often at the time. So in an effort to save a little bit of money, they simply made their own gym.

Now yes, the high school did have a workout room but like all the rest of the school, the weight room closed when the school did, which means on days off or breaks he couldn't use it. And truth be told, he always thought that the weight room smelled a bit funny. And also yes, football practice was tough and necessary, but they didn't meet every day and you can't rely on just the mandatory practice in order to succeed.

But today he just felt like blowing off some steam and running himself ragged.

 _I'll start with the punching bag today_ , Kevin laughed to himself, _Because there is no greater way to get out frustration then to beat it out._ He turned on the stereo to get a nice rhythm going, because come on, what workout is done without music.

As punches and kicks went flying, Kevin thought back to the reason why he was so frustrated in the first place. _Come on Kevin think, how can you make this bad situation better. It honestly can't be this hard. You know you can't do it alone, your grades are proof of that, so who can help you. Who's smart enough, patient enough, and willing enough to help me?_

Double D's face flashed in his head, _Shit, Double D would know what to do. He would know exactly who could help me. He's friends with all the smart people and he's insanely smart himself. I'm sure he could help me find somebody. He's a genius after all, and he's always able to put up with my bullshit. He almost never turns down an opportunity to help someone, especially when it involves school. He's so smart, and patient… and willing…_ And then it hit him.

With one last punch and with a frustrated yet happy cry he yelled, "Fuck, it's Double D. The little dork can tutor me. Why didn't I think of him before? I'm so stupid." Kevin stood there for a few seconds feeling like a complete moron wondering why he didn't think of Double D sooner, this is until he realized he had a workout to get back to.

Kevin looked at the clock on the wall, he wanted another hour of a workout to get rid of the rest of his frustrations for stupid school rules. He decided that he would ask Double D tomorrow after school, _I guess I was way too stressed out to think clearly. He should have been the most obvious choice given the fact of how he is constantly on my mind, what with his huge sky blue eyes and his adorable gapped tooth smile._

As the hour quickly flew by, Kevin could say that he truly was relaxed. He worked out his frustrations and he realized that if Double D agreed to tutor him he'd be able to spend some quality time with the dork, and that's something he would never say no to. He always felt like he had to have a reason to talk to Double D, normally he would just smile or wave, but this definitely gave him that reason.

Kevin always wondered how his little crush came to be, but honestly, he didn't quite know himself.

Kevin and Double D became a lot closer during high school. They were in a few classes together and had worked on a few class projects together. Not to mention that for some reason their lockers were always close by as well.

But during freshman year, even though he had become friends with Double D, Kevin otherwise ignored him most of the time. He was trying to make a name for himself or whatever. Which now made Kevin laughed at how stupid that was.

He never specifically disliked Double D or anything, he actually always liked the kid, he was always really smart and he even helped Kevin seek revenge on a few occasions. But it was more the fact that Kevin didn't like Eddy, most people didn't like Eddy. Eddy's scams always grated on his nerves, and unfortunately wherever Eddy went, Double D followed. But as the three got older and the amount of scams dwindled, Double D began making more friends, and in quite a few different friend groups too.

However, something changed in Kevin sophomore year when they both had to work on a project together for an English class they shared.

Halfway through the project, Kevin realized that he found Double D to be remarkably cute, and not in the 'adorable baby animal' sort of a way, it was more of the 'I wanna tease him till his face becomes as red as a tomato,' sort of way.

He liked Double D.

He really liked Double D.

And this realization freaks the hell out of him to. He never really cared much to think about his sexuality before because he always felt sure about it. But now the subject was flipped on its head and at that moment he didn't know anymore.

He had dated Nazz a few years back but he ended up liking her more as a sister than anything, and Nazz felt the same. So through a little bit of messing around, and quite a lot of people watching with his friends, he realized that he was bisexual. Or as some may like to say, he was at least Double D-sexual.

Kevin laughed himself out of that long landslide of thought and looked at the time again. He realized that his parents should be home any minute now, so he decided to take a shower to avoid them complaining about him smelling like an old sweat rag.

After his shower he heard somebody messing around in the kitchen, meaning that his mom was home and she was starting to make dinner, while his dad was probably watching TV somewhere. He figured that he should start a quick session of homework now, of which he only understood half of, before being called down to dinner.

Later that night as Kevin was lying in bed he thought of all the ways he could ask Double D for help. Some ingenious and some outright plain dumb, he was just so excited at the thought of possibly being able to spend time with Double D again. However unlike all their past school projects, he had to man up and ask Double D himself. He didn't have a teacher to do it for him this time. So there was one thing he was sure of, he definitely felt nervous.

Very very nervous.

* * *

 **A/N This is going to be my first multi-chapter story. I've tried to write multi-chapter stories before but I often lose interest early on, but for some reason this one is different. I'm really excited about this story, so I hope you like it. Thank you for reading and if you feel like there I anything I can improve upon, I'm all ears!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

His alarm woke him up at about 6:30 in the morning, making it obvious that today would be another boring school day.

Kevin slowly got out of bed, hating every minute of it, and headed to the bathroom to get his morning routine done and out of the way. He never did have a lot of things he needed to do in the morning, but he still never liked doing them because it meant that he had to actually get up. He definitely was not a morning person, _At least it's Friday though_.

After his lovely bathroom time was done and after he had reluctantly accepted the fact that he was going to school today, he headed back to his room to get dressed

When everything was said and done he grabbed his backpack, keys, and his motorcycle helmet so that he could, regrettably, make his way to school. But as he was driving he kept having the same thought, _I know I was supposed to do something today, but I can't for the life of me remember what it was._

Even when he made it to school he still couldn't grasp what he had forgotten, _It's right on the tip of my tongue but I just can't reach it._

Kevin went through his first two classes stuck on the topic of his missing memory, and it didn't seem like it was going to come back to him any time soon.

His third class of the day wasn't a very exciting one, I mean it was a history class for god's sake. But it was the only class he shared with Double D this semester, well aside from lunch that is, so it had its strong points. On his way to class he had a thought, _I feel like and getting closer, but how._

As he entered the classroom he noticed that one, he was one of the last students to come to class, and two, even though the class hadn't started yet, Double D was already scribbling down notes from the blackboard. _He's already working hard to pay attention. Honestly, what a dork._ They shared a quick moment of eye contact when Double D could feel that someone was staring at him, and when their eyes met, they smiled.

Kevin made his way over to his desk, which was behind and to the left of Double D's seat. He sat down with a sigh, _But he's damn cute I'll give him that._ _I hope I don't freak him out or scare him off when I ask him for help after school today, the last thing I want is for him to start avoiding me._ Kevin paused for a moment and had to refrain from smashing his head against his desk, _I remember now. Honestly how could I forget that? I'm such an idiot._

Kevin was so lost in his thoughts and inner turmoil that he didn't even realize the class had come to a close. That is of course until the bell rang.

Kevin packed up his backpack and turned in his homework. He looked around the room once more to see if he could catch another glimpse of Double D before he left.

What surprised him was that the person he was searching for was looking back at him. With another smile, Double D gave a small wave before making his way to leave the classroom.

With a smirk Kevin thought, _I can totally do this._

For some reason, the dork's smiles always left him breathless, even if it was only a passing glance. That little gapped tooth smile always made him feel like everything was going to be okay.

Before Double D made it out the door, Kevin noticed the, still not completely healed from Monday, bruise on Double D's cheek, _Dammit._

When Kevin saw the bruise on Tuesday morning, he confronted double D about it. He wanted to know who could leave a bruise on Double D's perfect porcelain skin, but he never told Kevin who did it. He only said that he angered a jock by accidentally bumping into him in the hallway after school.

However, Double D was a terrible liar, his panicked state was more than enough for proof. Knowing that Double D was lying, or at least half lying, only made Kevin all the more persistent to get answers. He just wanted to protect the little dork.

Kevin could honestly say that they had become friends over the years, and that was something he was perfectly okay with. Aside from wanting to protect him, he didn't want to freak the dork out by all of a sudden hitting on him. However, having Double D as his tutor will be a perfect chance to get some alone time with the little dork, and possible become a little closer in the process. Maybe this study section is a good idea after all.

Kevin laughed at himself, _Man… I have it bad don't I?_

He looked up at the clock in the classroom and quickly turned in his homework before he left, making his way to his fourth period class. "Alright, just one more class before lunch and then three more after that until I can go home," he said to himself.

With a small chuckle Kevin thought, _So just five more periods until I can … pop the question so to speak._ At least he had found some determination to continue this long Friday day.

His fourth period class went by in a snap, although I suppose it helped that Kevin wasn't actually thinking about his class at all.

Now he just had to make it through lunch with his amazing, yet insanely nosy, friends.

Kevin walked over to his group's lunch table, and when he says group he means the 'popular people', which mainly consisted of the football team and its cheerleaders. He sat down in between his two best friends, Nazz and Nat, the only two people that knew about his… preferences for a certain gapped-tooth dork. He just wasn't comfortable telling people that he had a thing for Double D yet. However, if they asked him about his sexuality he would gladly tell them that he was bi, he could care less about that. But he didn't know what their reaction would be if he told them that he liked Double D, he didn't what them to hurt his little dork.

Kevin said his hellos to both of his best friends and a few of his teammates. He generally ignores and tries to avoid the cheerleaders, well except for Nazz of course, because they always have a knack for annoying the hell out of him. They constantly wanted to hang all over him, and it never stopped. He knows that they're just trying to get his attention, but the only thing they're doing is adding to his aggravation.

Once all the hellos were done Nazz, Nat, and Kevin went up to go get their lunch. But before they were able to get in line, Kevin pulled both of them aside and told them his predicament and his solution.

Nat looked at Kevin with a smirk and said, "You sly dog. You're going to ask him the one thing he can't refuse and then go in for the kill aren't you."

Kevin pinched the bridge of his nose, "No dude. I like him and I wanna spend time with him but I really do need a tutor right now."

Nazz looked at him and rolled her eyes, "Oh please, there are plenty of other people that can tutor you, you don't need the genius. You just chose him because he's your favorite."

Nat only added fuel to the fire, "Come on man, you've liked him for like a year now, this is totally unlike you."

Kevin glared at them but then sighed, "Look, I don't wanna scare him off okay, so he is just gonna be my tutor for right now." And with that, he walked away to go get his lunch

Nazz and Nat both looked at each other with a knowing smile.

"Man, he really has it bad doesn't he?"

"Yeah. He just needs to man up and tell the double dork."

After a short pause Nazz let out a mischievous smirk, "Kevin won't last a week before he slips up."

"Ten bucks says two weeks."

They shook on it, "It's a bet then."

Once everybody made it back to their table, lunch passed by with relative peace. And he even got to steal a few glances at Double D without anybody noticing, well except for Nazz and Nat. They always somehow managed to catch him and tease mercilessly him for it. But all to soon, lunch was over and everybody headed off to their next class of the day.

Needless to say, the rest of Kevin's day was pretty uneventful. His classes were boring, and the only thing he could think about was how his nervousness kept growing as the day progressed.

When the last bell of the day rang, signifying the end of school, Kevin knew that he shouldn't be this nervous. _Come on man, you're asking him to help you study, it's as simple as that,_ Kevin thought to himself. He didn't know why he was this nervous. Hell, he wasn't even close to being this nervous when he had asked Nazz out, and she was his first real relationship.

After stopping at his locker, he packed his bag and headed out to the student parking lot. He made his way over to his motorcycle, put his helmet on, and drove home.

He pulled into his garage and looked across the street at Double D's house, _His car is not in his driveway. I guess I have some time to kill._

Kevin knew that Double D sometimes helped staff members after school finish their work. Usually he helped his teachers, the nurses, or the librarians, but occasionally there was an oddball request added to the mixture. _The dork just never takes a break does he?_ Kevin thought to himself.

He parked his motorcycle, took off his helmet, and made his way inside, _Double D will probably be home around four, but I can always be a creeper and watch his house from my window_. He was ashamed to admit it but on more than one occasion he found himself looking out his bedroom window at the dork's house, hoping to see Double D somewhere in his home.

When he got to his bedroom he kicked off his shoes and threw his backpack on the floor next to his desk. If he were to sit at his desk and turn to the right about 90°, he'd be looking straight out his window. It was quite convenient for people watching, or in his case, dork watching.

He sat down and turned on his laptop, which was a birthday present that was given to him two years ago. He looked at the time his laptop displayed and saw that it was about 3:20. Well, he knew for damn certain that he wasn't going to do his homework tonight, not when he had the whole weekend to do it. So he decided to explore the interwebs while he waited for Double D to come home.

The time seemed to move by at an agonizingly slow pace for Kevin, but as the old saying goes, a watched pot never boils.

It was 4:18 when Kevin noticed Double D's car pulling into his driveway, _I'll start to head over at 4:30, that way it'll give him some time to get settled in_. As more agonizingly slow time passed Kevin decided to finally think about what he was going to say to Double D. It wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. He decided to go with the short, sweet, and to the point version rather than the rambling forever like an idiot version.

Kevin looked at his laptops clock one last time and it read 4:33 and took a deep breath, _Here we go._ Kevin close his laptop and stood from his chair. On his way to the door he passed in front of a full-length mirror that was attached to his closet. He got a quick look at himself before exiting his bedroom.

He was wearing a black leather jacket that he forgot to take off when he got home, and a simple green T-shirt underneath it. He was also wearing some dark denim jeans with a pair of red Converse sneakers, and let's not forget his signature red baseball hat. All in all, his clothes were simple yet nice.

Once he left his bedroom he nervously thought to himself, _It'll be easy, like ripping of a Band-Aid. Once it's done, it will be over with._

He made his way downstairs and headed towards the front door, _Once it's done, everything will be set in motion._

As Kevin left his house he wondered for the first time if Double D would except or deny his request for help. Kevin knew that the little dork was always willing to help someone, and they had been friend for a while now, but they have only ever worked on class projects together. They had never really hung out together outside of doing school projects, so would Double D really be okay with tutoring him. If he said yes then Kevin would be over the moon with joy, but if he said no… Kevin would have to find another tutor that wouldn't be nearly as cute as Double D. He really didn't want to mess this up.

His thoughts took him all the way to Double D's doorstop, "Well it's now or never." Kevin rang the doorbell and waited for what felt like an eternity for Double D to answer the door. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath hoping to relax himself a little bit, but when he heard the twist of a doorknob, his eyes shot open. Kevin's emerald green eyes were met with a pair of, all-too-familiar, sky blue eyes looking at him curiously.

Those eyes, those beautiful sky blue eyes. The kindness in his eyes draw you in while the softness they held made it impossible to look away.

The entire day of trying to calm his nerves was wasted in that one brief moment. Why did his nerves have to hit him like a ton of bricks now of all times. His heart felt like it was going to explode, _Who am I kidding, this isn't going to be easy at all._

* * *

 **A/N I just wanted to say that I will be using Nat as a character in this story. No matter how awesome he may be, I do not own him. That right belongs to C2ndy2c1d. Thank you for reading and if you feel like there is anything I can improve upon, I'm all ears!**


	3. Chapter 3

His alarm woke him up at about 6:00 in the morning, signifying that today was another school day.

He quickly got out of bed and gave a big stretch, all the while letting himself look out his bedroom window. Edd really did love mornings. He loved how quiet and serene they were, and the early morning sun made everything looks so striking. The sun was by far his favorite celestial body.

Edd looked over at the calendar he kept above his desk. He always made sure to diligently keep up with it because, after all, what is life without a schedule. 'It is Friday at last,' he thought to himself. Don't get me wrong, he absolutely adored school, but he had had another rather… taxing week and he was very much looking forward to a tranquil weekend.

His morning routine was quite simple really, and the only thing he liked to do in the morning that may have seemed a little bit different, was that he liked to shower in the morning. He washed his hair and body twice just to make sure that he was completely clean, and once he was out of the shower he brushed his teeth.

He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror and noticed there was still a small bruise left over from Monday. Edd's eyes sparked with a scorching hatred at the memory, 'God I detest Mondays.'

However, his eyes softened up again when he remembered how concerned Kevin had been on Tuesday when he came walking into school with a fist sized bruise on his face. He half lied when he explained to Kevin that he angered a jock by accidentally bumping into him in the hallway after school. Oh how he greatly wished that that was the reason for the bruise. Kevin asked for the jocks name but Edd refused to give it by saying he was fine. He is fine.

Edd remembered Kevin looking down at him with nothing but pure concern consuming his stunning emerald green eyes… 'I am not fine,' he could feel his eyes begin to sting with tears.

'No… no, calm down. Just calm down and forget. Forget it ever happened. You have done it before and you can do it again. I can live through this,' he looked at himself in the mirror one last time before he slowly took a deep breath and… forgot.

He left the bathroom and made his way back to his bedroom in order to get dressed. Getting dressed was possibly one of the easiest things Edd did in the morning because he made sure that after he washed his clothes, he neatly folded them and put them away in their respective drawers.

The first thing he did before getting dressed in the morning however, was to go over to his nightstand and put his signature black beanie on. What, you actually thought he slept in his hat, now that would be quite abnormal. Even he needed a break from his hat.

He walked over to his closet and decided what he was going to wear. Today he was going to wear a light orange cardigan with a simple white button up dress shirt underneath it. He also wore some light gray denim jeans with a pair of light blue Converse sneakers.

After he had done everything he could think of upstairs, he grabbed his backpack and headed downstairs to make himself a quick breakfast. Simple scrambled eggs and toast. When he was done eating he put his dishes in the dishwasher and began to make his lunch for school. He generally always made the same thing, a sandwich that was fill with nutritional value.

He gingerly put his lunchbox into his backpack, as to avoid crushing it, and made his way to the front door. Next to the door was a small table that had many different things placed on top of it, but the most important was the key dish. Everybody of the household would always put their keys in the dish when they walked through the front door as to not lose them, and he was no different. So and grabbed his car keys and exited his home.

Edd loved the morning air, it was so fresh and crisp. And with the addition of the sun, mornings became even more beautiful. The sun just gave everything a radiance of warmth, much like a certain redhead he had recently befriended in high school. He always just seemed to glow.

Edd popped out of his thoughts with a start, "Oh dear, school. I have to be at school." Being lost in thought all morning means that he will be arriving at school slightly later than he wanted to be, 'I keep a schedule for a reason gosh darn it.'

He hurried over to his car, got in, and started to drive to school. It was always a rather quiet drive, but he liked it that way. A small moment of peace before he started his day.

He really did love school, and all of his classes this year were proving to be very interesting. However, there was one class that he held in a slightly higher regard than the others, and that happened to be his third period history class. Now his history class, quite frankly, was not any more interesting than the others, but it did have something else that the others did not.

Kevin.

Edd would be lying to himself if he said that he did not have a crush in Kevin, but this was nothing new.

In a way, he always liked Kevin. When they were little he always looked up to Kevin for being so strong and sure of himself. He always appreciated that Kevin, for reasons he didn't know, never beat him up for what Ed and, more specifically, Eddy dragged him into.

And during middle school Edd noticed that he was a bit… different. Edd never liked girls the same way that his other boy classmates did, and he also noticed that he sometimes looked at boys the same way some of his girl classmates did. Or more precisely, he looked at Kevin the same way some of his girl classmates did.

He was so perplexed by this realization that he asked is parents what it meant. He was originally going to research this topic himself after school, but his parents had been given a small break from work and got home fairly early that day. Needless to say, they had been stunned. But because their son had come to this realization himself, they knew that he was serious.

After a small moment of thinking how they would approach the situation, they told Edd what his concerns meant.

Edd had been quite confused at first, but his parents had been rather accepting of the information they just learned. They may work odd hours and because of that they were not home very often, but they still love their son, and nothing would change that.

So it turns out that his appreciation and admiration towards Kevin had turned into love without him even noticing, 'Life sure is funny that way, is it not?'

Anyway, you can see why Edd's history class holds his favor a bit more than the rest of his classes. He occasionally even found himself stealing glances at Kevin during class, and today was no different. However, today was rather surprising. Their history class started with a smile and ended with a wave. He just couldn't think of anything else to do when they made eye contact.

As his fourth period calculus class started, he still could not get Kevin off his mind. Oh but do not worry, he always did his homework ahead of time, so he had already taught himself the material they would be covering today. There really was no need for him to pay much attention to the lecture anyway.

So here he was looking out one of the classroom windows, thinking about Kevin.

Unlike what some of the rumors say, Kevin was actually a very warm person, and it is that warmth that drew you in. It drew you in like planets being sucked into an orbit around the sun.

Ed suddenly wanted to hide his face in embarrassment, 'Good Lord, I sound like a lovesick puppy… I just wish there were some way we could become closer.' After a long pause he started again, 'Oh who am I kidding, we may have become friends freshman year but he's Kevin Barr, one of the most popular people in school and captain of the football team to boot. The chances of him being homosexual as well are practically impossible, and the chances of him liking me are even less probable.'

A little voice in the back of Edd's mind chimed in, _especially not after he finds out about your little… arrangement._

Times like these really made him hate his inner conscience. As his thoughts continued to turn sour, Edd wished he could just run away and hide.

When the bell rang, signifying that his fourth period class had come to an end, he thought to himself, 'At least during lunch I will have Ed and Eddy to preoccupy me. 'Listening to Eddy's rantings and trying to make sense of Ed's delusions really does a number on one's concentration. But that is exactly what he wanted, and that is exactly what they did.

After lunch, the rest of Edd's day passed by in a blur. He forced himself not to think about his inner plights and it seemed to work, because before he knew it the last bell of the day rang and his eighth period teacher was asking him for assistance.

These extracurricular activities were never particularly hard and they rarely ever lasted more than an hour, but he always enjoyed the feeling of helping someone. His teachers would occasionally ask for his help after school but more often than not the school's library is where his help was most required.

However, today was one of those more occasional days but his task was quite simple. All his teacher had wanted him to do was grade tests. If she were to ever get these tests back to her students at a reasonable date, she would definitely need some help in doing so. But nevertheless, when his task was done he was free to go home.

By the time he was able to leave the school it was already about 4:10, which was perfect seeing as he started helping his teacher at 3:10.

He pulled into his houses driveway at about 4:18, shut off his car, and made his way inside his home. He placed his keys down in his family's customary key dish, and made his way upstairs to hopefully get started on a few homework assignments. He was quite excited for his relaxing and homework filled weekend.

He sat at his desk and decided that he would first star working on a paper that one of his teachers decided to assign for Monday. He specifically chose to start with the paper because it would be his first assignment due next week. He always loved to work in chronological order for it assured him that he would always have his assignments handed in on time, and perhaps a little early as well.

He had just finished setting up all the materials he would need for this paper when he heard the doorbell ring.

With a mildly frustrated sigh, Edd spoke to himself, "I guess my paper will have to wait." Edd exited his room and made his way back downstairs, all the while wondering just who was at his front door.

As he came face-to-face with the front door of his house, he looked through the peephole to see who had interrupted the start of his homework. 'Oh, it's just Kevin… wait Kevin? What is he doing here? Oh this is not good, this is not good at all,' the quickening of his heartbeat and the butterflies in his stomach were proof of just how dreadful this situation had become.

With a shaky breath and a trembling hand, and slowly opened his front door. For the first few seconds of their meeting all Edd could do was stare into those emerald green eyes that miraculously succeeded in capturing his heart all those years ago. Hoping he had not been staring for too long, Edd finally managed to say, "S-Salutations Kevin. What brings you here today?"

Kevin scratched his cheek nervously and said, "Hey dork, I have a favorite to ask."

Edd had long since looked past the nickname Kevin had given him back when they were children because now it was never said with any malice, it is just a simple nickname. Edd could tell that it has now become a habit of Kevin's to call him dork, but in all honesty Edd really didn't care anymore, in fact he actually kind of found it funny at times. Entering high school made Ed realize just how childish that nickname was compared to some of the other things that he is now called. But he rather likes it because it also means that Kevin remembers the childhood they shared. Albeit their childhood together was not the best, but it was not too bad either.

Edd gave a small smile, "Well I am certainly all ears."

Kevin cleared his throat nervously and started his small speech, "Well you see, these past few years of high school I've been able to maintain a C average, but this year is really kicking my ass. I'm sure you know about the school rules involving sports and grades, so yesterday I was told by the principal and my coach that if I couldn't bring my grades up this year I will be kicked off the football team come next year. So long story short, I'm asking for help."

Edd looked at Kevin for a short while, trying to soak in all the information he just heard. But with a rather large smile, and a small blush, he simply said, "Of course Kevin, I will be honored to help you in any way I can."

A sigh of relief left Kevin, and he had to restrain himself from pulling Edd into a hug, "Thanks man, you have no idea how much this means to me."

Edd could feel a huge blush spreading along his cheeks, so he looked down hoping that Kevin would not see it, "I-It would be my pleasure. Do you have a specific schedule set in mind for these study sessions?"

Stuffing his hands into his jean pockets nervously Kevin said, "Not really, but I'm free this weekend. I could come over tomorrow and we can work it from there if you like."

"That sounds perfect. Are you perhaps free anytime next week as well?" Edd asked.

With a simple nod Kevin answered, "Yeah. I have practice Tuesday and Thursday after school this week, so I'll be free Monday, Wednesday, or Fri-"

"Not Monday," Edd practically shouted. Realizing what he just did, Edd looked away nervously, "S-Sorry. I just have to, uh, organize some books for the librarian on Monday."

Kevin could tell that Ed was lying from a mile away, but he wouldn't press it. He didn't want to risk upsetting Edd by being pushy just because he was curious, "Totally, that's fine. We can talk about it more tomorrow, yeah?"

With a quick nod and a nervous smile Edd answered, "Most definitely."

'Shit, now you've made things awkward. Way to go me,' Kevin thought to himself. "Well I won't keep you. You probably have a very busy day ahead of you."

This time with a genuine smile Edd said, "Yes, but it is enjoyable, and I wish you a good evening as well. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

Kevin inwardly breathed a sigh of relief at clearing the awkward situation, "Me too. Oh and I'll probably be around by two. See you later dork." And with that Kevin left Edd's doorstep and headed back to his own home.

Edd quietly closed his front door and made his way back up to his bedroom. He sat down in his desk chair with a truly happy smile adorning his face. For come tomorrow, he would finally be able to have some quality time with Kevin like he wished.

* * *

 **A/N Sorry for the long wait, but this semester of college is really kicking my but, at least more than I expected it to anyway, so finding the time to wright is becoming tricky. I don't know how long it will take me to get the next chapter out but I really want to finish this story, so don't worry. Chapters will still be coming out, they just might be a bit sporadic. And like always, if you feel like there is anything I can improve upon, I'm all ears!**


End file.
